Fruits Basket: Naruto Style!
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: After Sakura mother passed away in a car accident. She went to live with the Uchiha brothers and found herself in a tough situation with Orochimaru-who planned on taking away her memories from seeing the Uchiha. Full summaries inside. Sai/Sakura/Sasuke.


**Fruit Basket: Naruto Style!**

**By: thecoolauthorwithstory**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

* * *

><p>~Cast~<p>

Sakura Haruno-Tohru Honda

Sasuke Uchiha- Kyo Sohma

Sai- Yuki Sohma

Kakashi Hatake- Shigure Sohma

Ino Yamanaka- Kagura Sohma

Naruto Uzumaki- Momiji Sohma

Orochimaru- Akito Sohma

Hinata Huyga- Kisa Sohma

Temari- Arisa Uotani

Tenten- Saki Hanajima

Kiba Inuzuka- Hatsuharu Sohma

Jiraya- Ayame Sohma

Karin,Ami,Shion- Yuki Fanclub Members

And the rest of Naruto cast too!

~.~

Summary: When Sakura moved in to live with the Uchiha family,she then spend her life living in a house with the responsible Kakashi. The mysterious prince Sai Uchiha and last but not least, the hard-headed Sasuke that she had to deal with. Later after when Orochimaru found that a girl had been living with the Uchiha brothers,he intend to make her leave out of the house so that she wouldn't found out about the Uchiha secret. That's when the Uchiha life started to change,dramas are rolling in...but yet what's worse is trying to save Sakura memory that Orochimaru planned to take. But did the girl ever knew that while this was happening, two guys in the house were fighting over her?

Notes: Sasuke and Sakura does not know each other.

* * *

><p>~FB~<p>

It was a peaceful day for Author Ann as she was writing her stories in her office. The sky were blue and the birds were chirping as she was sipping on her green tea while trying to concentrate on her work. It had been a long time since she been writing her stories back as an author,cause these days it had been busy for her enough with dealing school stuffs and parent annoying-yak.

It was peaceful for awhile until she heard an explosion from outside the village street.

Startled,she got up and went outside to see what it is. Turns out it came from the Hokage building,smokes were coming out and it looked as if a fire had recently caused inside the building. Every villagers had already been outside as they take a good look of the view. By now,the Konoha officer deport had came surrounding the building as they take observation and see if anyone was wounded in there.

The young author raised her brow at the scene and sighed. By now she already know who did this mess and would probably got a lot of consequences to him.

Then a black eye wounded boy staggered over to her,and the boy name was also Uzumaki Naruto. The idiot of this village.

"WAHHHHHHHHH! AUTHOR ANN! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVED THIS?" the blond boy wailed.

She rolled her eye "I don't know. Maybe you killed the Hokage and karma had warned you _not to do it again"_

He though about it and then nodded "You are right,then whatever this karma is. It will not come again cause Uzumaki Naruto promised not to do it again!" he announced,pumping his fist in thin-air "I can do it!"

"Yea right,whatever you said. You never do it. I'm really surprised someone like you can become the village hero."

He huffed "I do not and-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Alright,alright. Back to the subject,so what were you doing in the Hokage office again?"

He grinned sheepishly "Well i was asking her for a mission,to retrieved Sasuke teme back from his evilness. She declined,i was so furious so i accidentally...set poison powders on her." She twitched "You kill your own leader? THE ONE THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE!". He shrugged "It was an accident,heh..."

"Well in that case,you'll be in jail soon."

Both of them turned around on who just said that. Ah and yes,it was the one and only. Uchiha Sasuke. The dude who fall in love with revenge,they teamed up and tried to kill Itachi. But too bad the plan got backfired,although he finally agreed to go back with his older brother to the village and act like this never happen. But it isn't working very well...

"Wait a minute-TEME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hn" he replied,stuffing his hand in his pocket. "I came back"

"You and your brother signed the 'ninja peace treaty' din't you?" said the author. He sighed "I had no choice,since it was not _entirely_ his fault for killing my clan,i guess i had nothing to do instead of staying here with you people." The blond ninja grinned "Well in that case,glad to have ya back. Now excuse me but i gotta go spread this news!". He happily skipped down the road and into the training spot where the 'rookie nine' and the 'three senior' always hang out. He couldn't believed it. After 3 years that stubborn teme finally came back and that means he no longer have to do any work! Oh how his friends going to like this once he spread the news.

"Gotta go" sasuke muttered as he made his way to leave,but the author stopped him "Hey you do know that your apartment building had been burned down right?". The Uchiha raised his brow "What..."

"Two years ago,yea a fire had been caused so they destroyed the whole building."

He twitched _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' _he shouted in his head. "Hn" he replied on the outside. "So where am i supposed to go? You people burn down my place!"

She snickered "Unless you don't want to be homeless,i had a _better _place for you to stay."

He frowned suspiciously "Where?" he asked.

She laughed wickedly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you soo much!Kakashi san!" Sakura thanked the older man happily. "I'm so glad your letting me stay here!"<p>

He smiled "Sure thing Sakura,you can do whatever you want here. If you'll excuse me,gotta go get something. If you need anything,just call Sai. He'll understand."

She grinned back "Sure no problem."

He went out of the room. Sakura sighed dreamily as she sat down on her bed and looked around. There were a white drawer and makeup table off in one side. And a lantern up in the ceiling with air conditioner. The walls were white decorated with pink cherry blossom,her bed were in the center. With pink sheet and white blanket and pillows.

This were the Uchiha house. The reason why she was here is because a few weeks ago,her mom got into a car accident on her way to work. That made Sakura an orphan so she been secretly living in a tent all by herself in a wood. At first it was fine until someone discovered her. Turns out it was Sai. He was in the backyard of his house until he saw her walking into a tent. He got curious so he went to the tent to see if anyone was there.

So it all started like this:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

"I'm home" she called glumly as she made her way toward the small tent.

She had been living like this for two weeks now. And it was not going well at all. A few times,she would sobbed and cried silently holding a picture of her mom while thinking back all the memories that she and her mom encounter in the last few years of their life. It was wonderful,but it passed by so quickly. Time flies when your having fun,definitely.

Her tent was stationery. She had her sleeping bag. A few snacks and medical supplies in case something happen,she also had her toothbrush and clothes. Although it felt embarrassed if you had to brush your teeth in the middle of the wood,like a homeless...

She was reading a book in her tent until she heard thumping sound,like a footstep.

The thumping got louder and she froze...what if its a bear?. Its a wood for goodness sake! Anything can happen! Practically any bear can come crashing down the tent and eat her alive. It would be weird...but still! She in a typical decision,whether to let the bear eat her or made her way out alive,or maybe the bear would still chase her and he eat her up anyway!

The tent suddenly opened and in came that person. Sai Uchiha with a surprised look on his face.

"Ms. Haruno what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Look i can explain"<p>

Sakura and Sai went into the direction of his house. On the way,she told him how her mother were in a car accident and that she been an orphan and been secretly living in a tent in a wood,all by herself. The reason why he recognized her is because she was his classmate at Konoha High School. They don't know each other well,and Sakura din't expect them to. They were completely opposite. He totally cool and he the most hottest guy at school,even had his own fan girls. They call themselves 'Prince Sai Club'. While Sakura on the other hand,get tease a lot and she wasn't exactly treated well either since she's the teacher pet. At least she had her own friends,Temari and Tenten. One of the popular kid at school.

Like a gentleman,he listened to her story thoroughly before suggesting that she could stay at his place. Her emerald eyes were wide open with pure shock,staying at one of her classmate house? Does it seems wrong?

"Here lets go inside and explain this to Kakashi."

He hold her hand to help her up and the two went in the house together. They remain at the living room,Sai told her to sit on the couch and make herself at home so he could go get Kakashi. She followed,sat on the couch and waited. It doesn't take long before she saw Sai and another man that has gray hair that's looks like he's in his early thirty. Guessing,it must be Kakashi.

"Oh hello there,you must be Sakura-i'm assuming?" the man spoke.

She startled after hearing his voice,it was deep and elegant,so deep it causes a chill down her spine. "Yes and you must be Kakashi san?" she questioned.

He chuckled "Kakashi is fine,no need for a syllable."

She flash him a weak smiles. She doesn't get used to being around strangers.

* * *

><p>The three sat down on the couch, Kakashi pour them both a cup of tea and they started to discuss the matter. "So Sakura,hearing from Sai. Your his classmate at school?" Kakashi asks "I heard your one of the honorable students?"<p>

She took a sip before nodding her head. "Yes Kakashi sa-I mean Kakashi."

"So are you two...you know.."

The pinkette glance at the prince and found herself blushing furiously,as to now know what the older man meant. "N-No we're pretty good friends!"

_Yea right you pinky,he doesn't even notice you SHANAROOO! _her inner shouted. Now that Sai going to think she's one of his fan girls. Not that she is...

The next question caught her off guard...

"So where do you live?"

She choke on her tea,doesn't realizes what shes doing. She kept on choking nonstop,Sai rushed over to her side with a cup of water and napkin. "Hey your're okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine" she replied weakly.

Kakashi frowned "Did i say something wrong?"

She shook her head "No of course not-Uh. I'm sorry for being rude." she began to bowed endlessly.

"No you don't have to! Its my fault!" Kakashi assured her. "I won't asks it again."

Sai sighed,he knew this was the moment he suppose to blurt out. "Kakashi- she's homeless..."

* * *

><p>For straight ten minutes,the older looking man had been laughing,rolling on the floor after being heard that she's homeless and that had been living in a tent. While the pinkette just kept her head low so that no one can see her. She was plain embarrassed and had regret of telling them. While Sai just huffed in annoyance at him.<p>

"Its not funny" he recalled.

After calming himself down with water,the older man stood up and sat on the couch and rested there. "Sorry for lack of manner Sakura,i can't help but-"

"I know" she answered solemly.

"But why din't you do anything?" Kakashi inquired.

She gulped "I couldn't..."

While they were talking,all Sai did was looking at Sakura.

There were silence in the room after she said it,no one couldn't say anything. But both guys felt like they needed to help her.

"Tell you what Sakura,starting from today. Your going to live with me and Sai" Kakashi stated. "We'll provide you with shelters,medical care and warm clothing. We're going to make sure you have education that you needed."

Her mouth gaped open in surprise. "But i'm homeless,i-i barely know you guys i-i mean i'm thankful for the offer but y-you just met me and-"

"Sakura,please listen. Would you think i would took you in as one of my families members like this for no reason? The first time Sai told me about you,i sense that something is special in you."

She stay silent. Did he compliment her?

"Even the first time,i was about to denied the offer too but he argued back at me. He told me you were nice,and that your're SAT scores were high."

She flushed,seeing Sai had done such a thing. "Well that was back when my mom were still here,i felt like giving up on education. I-I can't-"

"Sakura you can't give up."

She felt like her heart just stopped upon hearing his voice,it was Sai who had been silent all this time. Who spoke that line,did he wanted her...to stay?

"Your're knowledge is different from others. If you continued on to high school,you'll get free scholarship and a bright new future for you. You can't miss this...me and Itachi...we're going to help you...because your're special..."

His words just touched her heart. Deep down,a small feelings were being hidden from him,keeping those feelings safe. He's the most good looking at school,and she admit. She felt some sort of feelings for him,but its small...

Kakashi continues "Well it depend on you Sakura. Do you accept our offer,all i can tell you is that...you can stay"

She took a deep breath and sighed,her mouth curved into upward. Revealing a thankful smiles.

"Arigato guys."

* * *

><p><em>End Of Flashback <em>

Ever since then,she have move to the Uchiha and start her new life with them. She felt grateful for everything,Sai and Kakashi and...her mom.

As she finally place down the final object,the picture frame of her and her mom. She smiled,seeing it as if the picture was actually her own mother. Up in heaven,she wish to see her mom looking down at her,smiling like she never stopped.

She was about to went to her bed for a quick nap until the ceiling crumbled down. She yelped as all the dust of the walls came down on her floor,then she stumbled backward and landed down the floor with a thud!. The whole room was dusted in white and as she was about to stand up,someone else hold her hand and help her up. She squeaked and tried to let go of the person hand but the person still kept the pressure down.

"Hey let go of my hand! What are you-"

She stopped talking as soon as she observes the person face. He's a guy like around her age,his face was attractive to look at,especially his dark orbs eyes. His hair were spiky and were form around the back,giving the look more attractive to look at. She can't help but stare at him,she felt like he look like someone she's knew. But soon immediately realizes he look like Sai!

"Hey are you...related to Sai Uchiha?" she questioned.

He frowned,where the heck did this girl comes from?. "Well yeah...But who are you? Why are you here in my room?"

Now its her time to frowned. "What are you talking about? This is my room,Sai Uchiha and Kakashi Uchiha gave me this room-they're letting me stay here." The guy started to cussed and grunt,saying 'he's too late' and 'why is she even here'. "Don't mind if i asks but whats your name?" she inquired. He looks a lot like Sai...

"Uchiha Sasuke"

She shrugged "Haruno Sakura"

They were about to shook hands when Kakashi burst in the room with a smile plastered all over his face.

"Just what you needed Sakura-A new bathroom! I'm calling the home decoration to come here to give you a makeover-"

He stopped talking as soon as he saw his foolish little brother. "Back so soon?"

"Hn. I was about to asks you if i could stay here,until she..."

He glanced over at the pinkette and found himself looking at some pretty emerald eyes. Then he started to observes her features,her eyes are green and her hairs is pink. (How is that possible?) and her body actually looked feminine. Her curves-but he couldn't just look at her like that. He knew there an audience and he din't wanted to ruin his reputation.

Kakashi smirked. "Sakura rights,this is her room. Mind asking,but where your apartment?"

The two both looked at Sasuke for an answer. The young Uchiha just fumed "Naruto told me it got burned down..."

Sakura raised her brows "Naruto?"

"Oh that's right,you haven't met all our family members yet. You'll do soon" Kakashi told her. Then he turned to look at the ceiling,which revealed a big loop hole right past the top wall. Smirking,he knew who did it.

"Sasuke,bring your tools tomorrow. You got some walls to fix-and i have an extra room for you so pack up."

The Uchiha twitched at his brother and started to yell. "WHY THE HEL- DO I HAVE TO FIX THIS? ITS NOT MY FAULT I ACCIDENTALLY BROKE HER CEILINGS-DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE THAT DAM- TROUBLESOME AND WENT TO BROKE SOMEONE CEILINGS? AND WHO THE HEL- TOLD YOU I'M STAYING HERE?"

"Does it cost that much? Unless you want to be homeless like a hobo then start bringing tools and fixed her ceilings by tomorrow."

Worried Sakura just declined the offer. She din't want to trouble anybody. "N-No its okay Kakashi! He doesn't have to fix anything! I'll just called for some workers to come and fix-its alright!"

Though he was pissed off. He still were glad that this girl denied about helping.

Kakashi just sighed though. Sakura was too kind-heart, she never gets mad if a weird stranger broke in your house by destroying your own ceilings and acted like it never been their fault. Hopefully,his foolish little brother would start to warm up about this girl soon.

"Alright Sakura-you can rest now. I'll call them tomorrow."

He left the room,leaving the two awkward teenagers still standing there. The pinkette just stared at him,also noticing his features. He looked so much like Sai! She wonder if they are actually twin,though this one looks attractive too-I mean no. But his black orbs and his handsome features are actually worth to look at. But he broke her daydreams-

"Hn"

With that,he went out the room in a flash. She just tried to fake a smile in return,cheerfully hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow morning <em>

Sakura had woken up with a pleasant sleep. After what happen yesterday,she just can't wait to meet Sasuke and learn more about Sai! She even felt like Kakashi is her big older brother. Though she can't call him that just yet.

She walk down the stair and made her way towards the kitchen. Seeing Sai at the table with his sandwich,he was reading his book-when he looked up and saw her. He genuinely smiles "Good morning Ms Haruno."

"Good morning Sai." she chirped back cheerfully and attend a sit across from him.

Kakashi,who had cook the bacon and eggs. Had came to the table and place down all the morning equipment, the girl felt like asking if he need any help. "Hey Itachi-do you need any help?"

The older man chuckled. "Nah i'm fine Sakura,just eat your bacon quickly."

She grinned before gobbing down the food,she never had ate any special breakfast like this. During the time when she was in the tent,all she ate were biscuits,bread and a little bit of milk. But now sitting down in a dinner table with the right breakfast-made her felt like god given this to her.

"I call the workers yesterday-today they're coming to fix your room Sakura." Itachi informed her before sipping on his coffee. "Probably around noon,alright?"

She nodded "Hai,arigato Kakashi"

Sai just raised his brows and wonder why what happen to her room that causes needed to fix. He kept his cool down "Why what happen?" he questioned.

"Why Sai-yesterday a certain one of your brother came crashing down her ceilings and intend of not apologizing nor fixing it." the older man said. " I wonder why they accept him here at this family."

He frowned "Who it is?"

"Guess"

He sighed in annoyance at the thought.

"Its Sasuke isn't it?"

Kakashi sipped his coffee and rubbed his temple. "Of course-and around noon he's going to be here."

"Why?"

"I let him stay at this house."

The young prince nearly broke his fork. Why the hel- is he staying here?

"I thought he had an apartment."

"It got burned down."

Continuing the conversation,Sakura felt like Sai had a hidden aura around him.

"Why did you let him stay?"

"Because or else he'll be homeless."

"Who's care? Just let him be."

Sakura was even more shocked from Sai unusual attitude. He was always the one who help people but yet now-he doesn't need to care of his own brother?. Kakashi also knew Sai doesn't want to accept Sasuke after he left Konoha. No one does,but yet now he still doesn't welcome his long-lost brother.

"Ano-does you and Sasuke have some sort of... rivalry?"

The younger boy flinched at her words. Why did she asks such a question? His relationship with Sasuke is anything but hateful. And it will always be.

"Its hard to explain..." he paused "Just complicated..."

He felt like he can't hold it all in. He doesn't want her to thought of him like this,its his problem...its a secret that they all been hiding from her. Though Kakashi told him not to reveal to Sakura about the family secret,they must wait for the right times.

"Excuse me,i'll be going to the garden"

He excuse from the table and went off on his own. Sakura feels guilty of asking the question to him,but she got excited from hearing that they have a garden. Maybe sooner,she'll be able to see it!

"You guys have a garden?" she asked.

Kakashi smirked. "Of course-don't worry about Sai. He's grouchy when it comes to Sasuke."

Sighing,she nodded. "Ano...what happen between them?"

Kakashi glanced at her and saw that she's trying to fit in with both of them. Its a day one for her living in this house and he doesn't want her to be disappointed and depressed on the first day. Both Sai and Sasuke can be very hard headed. He knew that.

"Well its just a very complicated story between them. I'm sorry but i can't reveal it to you yet."

She shook her head "Its okay Kakashi. Its my fault for asking". Then she looked at the clock and realizes that its time for her part time job,she wish she can still talk more with Kakashi but she doesn't want to be late for her job so she went upstairs and change. "I'll be back around eight!"

He nodded "Alright take care."

She went out the door after Kakashi locked the door. Then she take a walk to her destination,thinking tomorrow would be better to start over her life with the Uchiha. After what happened today.

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon<em>

The doorbell ring when Kakashi had just started on his newspapers. Sai had came back from the garden and now had been watching the television. The older man stood up and went to open the door. Revealing his little brother with a box of...tools.

"Huh,so you decided to come and live here after all huh?"

Sasuke just scoffed,"Just show me my room."

By now,Sai had noticed him and just give him a hard stare. The other Uchiha just glare back at him and walk with Kakashi upstairs to his new room.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway <em>

Kakashi was about to open the door-but when he saw the tool box near Sakura room. Frowning,he saw Sasuke shuffling through the tools,trying to look for the right one. He smirks,this means that he doesn't need to call the service anymore. He knew this girl is special,Uchiha Sasuke would never took his times to help peoples.

"Too bad i call the service. They'll be here soon so don't mess around." he told him.

The young Uchiha din't pay attention,still focusing on whats he's doing now. "Call them and cancel it" he muttered.

Kakashi clapped his hand "Well then,i guess i'll be leaving the job to you-have fun fixing it!" he replied cheerfully.

He dashed down the stairs,Sasuke just scoffed. "Idiot" he mumbled,before going in his new room.

* * *

><p><em>At night <em>

"See you tomorrow everyone!" she said before making her way home.

The walk were long and she felt like dropping down and rest for a little bit but she knew she shouldn't since its at night. Her feet were nearly skipping compare to how much speed she put in.

The atmosphere were eerie and by then,she wish she could be at the Uchiha homes, warming up in her bed. Her feet started to walk faster nonstop. But a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist,she squeaked and tried to pried the person off of her. It was a danger moment before she hit the person with her satchel,a groan escape out of the person and he stumbled down.

Still nervous,she slowly walked over to see...UCHIHA SASUKE!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Sasuke-i'm really sorry!" she apologizes,bowing nonstop at the grouchy teen. He just scrunched up his face and groaned. His head were still sore from the hit,he never should have come here and pick her up.<p>

They began to walk with Sakura babbling and Sasuke grunting. Until Sasuke told her to 'shut up' so then she stays quiet.

She couldn't help but thinking what is he doing here? Or did Itachi send him here?

"Ano-thank you for picking me up. Sasuke kun"

He twitched. "Hn"

More silence...

"Did Kakashi send you here?"

"Yeah..."

Awkward...

"At least you were on guard."

She stopped walking,he turn to face her and notice she was curious at what he said. So he explained.

"If you hit me like that-it means you know where you are. Even at night."

She blushed "R-Really?"

"Hn"

"Well really...i'm really sorry for being rude like that. I hope we can start over"

He stare at her like she's crazy. But all she did was grinning.

"Come on Sasuke-lets go home. Sai and Kakashi are probably waiting for us!" she chirped,before skipping ahead of him.

Looking at her from behind,he felt a feeling he never felt before...

He felt hope...

* * *

><p><em>At home <em>

After dinner with the Uchiha. They all went to their perspective room,Kakashi had followed Sakura to her room since he wanted to show her something. The door opened and the girl rushed to her bed and flopped down on it. While laying there,she look up at the ceiling and notice it was fixed. She then sat up and look at Kakashi "Hey look its fixed!"

"Turns out Sasuke felt the urge of fixing it for you" Kakashi explained "and so he spent the afternoon and fixed the whole ceiling."

Sakura secretly smiled,this was one step of knowing him,she hope she's on the right track with him too. "Tell Sasuke i say thank you."

The older man smirked. "Tell him yourself-i'm sure he'll like to hear it-well gotta go now-SLEEP TIGHT!"

He closed the door and left her to sleep. Before closing her eyes,she smiled.

_I just can't wait for tomorrow...i'm sure all of us will be great friends _she thought pleasantly.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Next Chapter:

I think i just went blind or something but did i just saw Sai turn into a rat? Sasuke to a CAT? Kakashi to a DOG?

But as quick as a blink. They were back to normal but badly...

THEY HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
